fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmorella's Fairy Godmother
|color= Fairy |image= 959.png |haircolor= White |eyecolor= Blue |haircolorbox= White |eyecolorbox= Blue |gender= Female |species= Fairy |age= Immortal |affiliations= Cosmorella |friends= Cosmorella (possible) Cosmorella's Taxi Driver |enemies= Mozzarella and Umbrella (possibly) Weird Leonard (probably) |occupation= Fairy Godmother |homeworld= Fairy World |residence= Fairy World |interests= Kicking down doors |godchildren= Cosmorella |first= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by= Daran Norris }} is the godmother that helps Cosmorella in the story, "Cosmorella" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". Character Description She looks a lot like Jorgen Von Strangle, except she wears a pink dress with a blue bow. Personality She seems bossy, but nice. Background She first appears at Cosmorella's House, when Cosmorella needs a way to get to Princess Wanda's bowling party. She uses an explosion as an entrance. Cosmorella freaks out and starts hitting her with a mop. Cosmorella's Fairy Godmother (F.G.) tells Cosmorella to stop hitting her with the mop. Cosmorella says that she had a fly on her and that she is ugly. F.G. explains that she is Cosmorella's Fairy Godmother and she is there to grant Cosmorella's greatest wish. F.G. suggests that Cosmorella wish to go to Princess Wanda's "bowling ball". Cosmorella then wishes that. He adds that he has nothing to wear. F.G. then hits her large wand on the ground and Cosmorella is given a bowling outfit with glass bowling shoes. F.G. says that all Cosmorella needs is a ride. She whistles and an orange taxi cab called, "The Pumpkin Taxi" crashes through the side of Cosmorella's house. Cosmorella gets into the cab. F.G. poofs to a smaller size. She tells Cosmorella to enjoy the "bowling ball" and to get back by midnight because the magic will revert. She adds that the cab driver's rates double after midnight and she does not want to pay for it. At the ball, Cosmorella meets Princess Wanda. He leaves at midnight and leaves one glass bowling shoe behind. Princess Wanda says that she will go to every house in the kingdom to find her match. The next day or several days later, she ends up at Cosmorella's house, Mozzarella, one of Cosmorella's stepbrothers, tells Umbrella, Cosmorella's other stepbrother to lock Cosmorella in his room. Princess Wanda comes inside and her Grand Duke tells everyone that Princess Wanda wants people to try on the bowling shoe. A guy nicknamed, "Weird Leonard" tells them that Princess Wanda wants someone to try on a sundress. Princess Wanda says that she does not. Soon, the Mozzarella and Umbrella fail the test. They break the bowling shoe. Princess Wanda says that she will never be able to find who that handsome stranger is now. Cosmorella walks into the scene. Umbrella asks how Cosmorella escaped. Cosmorella says that his love for Princess Wanda was so strong that he had to find a way out and that his fairy godmother kicked the door down. F.G. then walks over to Weird Leonard and takes her sundress back from him. Relationships Cosmorella Cosmorella's Taxi Driver Weird Leonard }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Godparents Category:One-time characters Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris